


Дом восходящего солнца

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Western, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Retelling, Songfic, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Том Риддл был сыном картежника, преступником, заключенным, ковбоем, беглецом. Он побывал в Техасе, Новом Орлеане, Миссури и Калифорнии, пересек шайенские земли и пустыню Сонору. Но именно после возвращения в Техас ему придется убить человека... опять.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дом восходящего солнца

Денек выдался тот еще — жара стояла несусветная, пыли в горло набилось столько, что я бы выпил Рио-Гранде и попросил бы добавки. Моя воля — ногу бы в стремя не поставил по такой погоде, но курить хотелось так, что кишки заворачивались. И мы с Луизианой Томом и Сэмом Снейком потащились в лавку за табаком. Так что теперь мы жарились на солнцепеке и истекали потом, хотя казалось, что из меня уже невозможно выжать ни капли. Луизиана Том уселся на перила, сдвинул на затылок стэтсон и вполголоса затянул свою любимую. По правде сказать, пел он только одну песню. Я не из трусливых, но от этой заунывной мелодии порой холодом до самого нутра пробирало. А Том, только дай ему волю, тут же заводит:

— Есть дом один в Нью-Орлеане. В доме том солнце встает... Он многим несчастным гибель принес и — Бог мой — мне принесет.

Я раз не выдержал, под вечер это было, койоты выли так, словно их самих везли в этот самый Нью-Орлеан. Так вот не выдержал я и спросил:

— Что это за дом такой? Где солнце встает.

— Тюрьма, — ответил Луизиана Том и продолжил плести кнут.

— Слушай, — говорю я, — плохое это дело — про тюрьму петь. Так и накликать можно.

Только вот Том не из тех, кто других слушает. Вот и сейчас снова за свое. Песня хоть и тоскливая, но лучше она, чем постоянное нытье Сэма. Тот у нас жаловаться мастак, был бы повод. Сэм радуется, только когда урвет лишний доллар. Но объездчик он хороший и болячку любую вылечит не хуже городского доктора. Словом, отличная компания подобралась — один поет так, что повеситься хочется, второй на первого косится. Если бы не жара — без драки бы не обошлось. А так сидим на крыльце и потеем. Стекла в окнах блестят новенькими долларами, аж глазам больно. Воздух густой как патока. Рубашка к спине прилипла. И Том выводит свое:

— А что игроку всех дороже? Дорожный его чемодан. А когда он бывает в духе? Когда он без памяти пьян.

Так и сидим, слушаем. А куда деваться. Раз притащились по такой жаре, с пустыми руками уезжать — смешно. Наконец Сэм почесал нос и заявил:

— Что за манера в такой хороший день нагонять тоску на приличных людей?

Хоть Том и завывает почище проповедника, и мне самому его иногда слушать невмоготу, но тут на меня накатило. И жара, и курить нечего, и в горле пересохло. Ну я и не выдержал: 

— А мне нравится. Я нахожу пение Тома весьма мелодичным. Оно услаждает мой слух.

Когда надо, могу и вежливо загнуть, язык у меня хорошо подвешен. Ко всему прочему, надоел мне Сэм со своими жалобами хуже мескитовой колючки. 

— Да что ты говоришь? — протянул Сэм. — А по мне койоты лучше воют. 

Я уже собрался его отбрить хорошенько, но тут вмешался Иона Джексон (мы сотрясали воздух на крыльце его лавчонки):

— Слышали, тут ищут того, кто Десятку Тома шлепнул. 

Луизиана Том сразу заткнулся, как отрезало, зыркнул исподлобья. Взгляд у него в один миг стал недобрый. Сэм хотел вроде что-то сказать, но от этого взгляда передумал, голову задрал, начал крышу рассматривать, будто первый раз видит, и так ему интересно, прям мочи нет. А Иона продолжает так спокойно, словно ничего не заметил:

— Сол, открыть тебе ренклод?

— С удовольствием, — говорю я. — Давно не ел консервированных слив. Так что там с Десяткой Томом? — спрашиваю.

— Говорят, застрелили. Вот, с утра парень заглядывал. Он и сказал. Он же и ищет.

— Просто так? — тут уже Сэм оживился. 

— Награда, говорят, назначена, — отвечает Иона так, словно мы о погоде болтаем.

— Да ты что, — говорю. — И много? — а сам на Сэма кошусь. 

А он опять давай крышу рассматривать, словно ему до разговора и дела нет. 

— Не помню, — Иона тоже на Сэма смотрит и с нажимом так продолжает. — Не обратил внимания. Мне своих забот хватает. 

— Ну да, — кивает Сэм. — Кстати, а кто такой Десятка Том?

— Пропащий человек, — пожимает плечами Иона. — У него, говорят, ферма небольшая была. Все в карты спустил, потом подался куда-то. Вроде бы в Новый Орлеан. 

— Вот как, — тянет Сэм и на Тома косится.

А тот пот со лба вытер, стэтсон снял.

— Ну и жара, — говорит.

— Не то слово, — соглашаюсь я.

Вроде бы и о погоде говорим, а что-то такое висит в воздухе. Нет, не пыль, хотя ее тут предостаточно. Что-то такое колючее, тяжелое, как перед дракой. Иона тоже, похоже, почувствовал, ладонью глаза прикрыл, чтобы солнце не слепило, и вдаль уставился. Съездили за табаком, называется.

Проваландались мы в тот день почти до самого заката. И обратно в лагерь ехали молча. Сэм всю дорогу хмурился, почесывал нос, пялился на луку седла, как в пропись. А у меня в голове засело это про Десятку Тома. Знавал я его когда-то. Шикарный был человек, шикарный и паршивый. Язык подвешен у него был всем на зависть. Вместе со смазливым лицом и манерами, как у парня с Восточного побережья.

Зря я, похоже, так в воспоминания ударился. Потому что Десятка Том начал мне прямо чудиться везде. Вот Сэм волосы со лба отбрасывает прямо как он. А Луизиана Том, если не приглядываться сильно, так вообще с ним одно лицо. То ли солнце за день голову напекло, то ли просто мерещилось странное. 

В лагере уже потом, через денька два, как-то разошелся, дурь из головы сама вылетела, и я почти думать забыл про Десятку Тома и про все, что с ним связано. А вот Сэм запомнил. Потому что суетился, вынюхивал, выспрашивал, до печенок всех достал, а Луизиану Тома особенно. Не обошлось бы без ссоры, но близилась ярмарка в Сан-Антонио, всем не до того стало. А у меня на душе все равно паршиво было. Как перед грозой, когда места себе не находишь и знаешь — случится беда. Так и вышло, чутье меня никогда не подводило. Ну, разве что единожды. Но не в этот раз.

Гнали мы лошадей, пыль столбом, шум, гам. Луизиана Том опять свою завел:

— Ох, мама, скажи своим детям, куда мой путь приведет. Пройдет их жизнь в грехах и слезах в том доме, где солнце встает.

— Заткнулся бы ты, Том, — говорю. — Нашел время.

А он отмахнулся, улыбнулся так, словно смешнее ничего не слышал.

— Примета плохая, — гну свое я. — На всех несчастье накличешь.

— Суеверный ты, Сол, слишком, — отвечает он. — Удача не в песнях, а в твердой руке.

— Да ты поэт прямо, — начинаю я закипать. — Про тюрьму эту свою тоже, наверное, сам сочинил?

— А если и так? — смеется он. — Неплохо вышло, правда?

Я только плюнул и лошадь пришпорил. Видно же — бесполезно объяснять. Все настроение испортил. Чтоб мне лопнуть, до самого Сан-Антонио слова ему не скажу. Так я тогда решил, но дорога от ранчо Нопалито длинная, а я человек отходчивый. На первом привале лошадей стреножили, кофе по кружкам разлили и помирились. Точнее, мирился я. Том не из тех, кто первым повиниться придет. Он со всеми так. Вроде и доведет тебя до того, что хочется просто пристрелить его на месте, думаешь: «Все, хватит. Чтоб еще раз я с ним связался... Да ни за что!», а потом сам не заметишь, как уже болтаешь с ним запросто. И как у него получается — черт знает.

Так что в Сан-Антонио мы въехали закадычными друзьями. А там — суета, толкотня, тем более не до ссор. Разок-другой попадались мне бумажки на домах, мол, разыскивается Том Риддл, за убийство, награда триста долларов. Разыскивается, ну и ладно. Своих дел невпроворот. И вот под вечер мы нашли неплохое местечко, взяли пива (пиво после жаркого дня — то что надо), уселись в уголке, пьем. Народу набилось — тьма, шумно, дымно, пьяно. Неудивительно — первый день ярмарки закончился. Том развалился на стуле, пиво свое цедит как дорогой виски, на зал посматривает. Я тоже ноги вытянул, шляпу на затылок сдвинул — хорошо. Все утро в седле, потом день на своих двоих пробегать — ноги гудят. Сижу, оглядываюсь спокойно, просто по привычке. Все по большей части пьют, четверо достали карты и шлепают ими о стол с таким азартом, словно проломить его хотят. Один только в глаза бросился — сидит у стойки, но не пьет почти, шляпу на лоб надвинул и осматривается аккуратно. Ищет кого-то, наверное. Да и пес с ним. Дальше оглядываюсь. Смотрю, Сэм недалеко устроился, на нас поглядывает. 

— Принесла нелегкая, — говорю.

— Кого? — лениво спрашивает Том, оборачивается.

И тут к нам через весь зал проталкивается кто-то, худой как жердь, в линялой рубашке, потрепанных штанах и вопит, будто увидел любовь всей своей жизни:

— Том! Том Риддл, язви мою душу!

— Ты ошибся, — отвечает Том, а сам глазами так по залу шарит.

Интересно, и что он надеялся увидеть? Санта-Клауса с бородой до пояса и мешком подарков? Или что все враз повскакают, завопят: «Ура, Том! Это же наш старина Том! Налейте ему за мой счет чего получше!». Всем ожидаемо наплевать. Только парень у стойки явно намерился присоединиться к этой бурной радости. Даже кобуры на поясе поправил. Чую, «радость» будет тут та еще. Том тоже его заметил и обниматься что-то с ним особо не собирается, допил пиво в два глотка, поднялся и бочком так на улицу. А виновник этого всего стоит и бормочет:

— Эй, Том, это же я, Джесси. Мы с тобой в Новом Орлеане...

Мне, честно говоря, наплевать на то, что делал в Новом Орлеане этот Джесси. Мне главное без стрельбы обойтись. Потому я отодвигаю его в сторонку и вежливо ему так говорю:

— Милейший, не до вас сейчас. Возьмите себе пивка, отдохните. Вам, наверное, в голову напекло... 

А сам тоже к выходу пробираюсь и оглядываюсь. Сэма не видно. Сэм у нас человек мирный, только чует драку — сразу прячется, не любит людей дырявить, а еще больше не любит, когда портят его шкуру. Словом, ничего необычного. 

Так вот, выбрался я на улицу, оглядываюсь, Тома ищу. Гляжу, стэтсон его мелькнул в толпе. Ну, я за ним. Но догнать кого-то вечером в Сан-Антонио в первый день ярмарки — задачка не из легких. Пытаюсь я догнать Тома и по сторонам посматриваю, извиняюсь, если кому-то на ногу наступаю. Спешка спешкой, но о вежливости забывать не стоит. Шевелюра Сэма где-то слева мелькнула. И парень тот, в шляпе, за Томом спешит, орет на ходу:

— Том Риддл, вы арестованы за убийство Тома Риддла, известного как Десятка Том. 

И тут наш Том, который Луизиана, оборачивается. Я вижу, что тянется за револьвером. Второй тоже. Ну все, разобрались по-тихому.

Стреляли двое, упал один. 

И тут началось. Кто в крик, кто в визг, кто бежать, кто за револьверы похватался. Словом, столпотворение почище, чем было в тот день, когда рухнула Вавилонская башня. Найти в таком кого-то нечего и пытаться. Но повопили и успокоились, позвали шерифа разбираться. А я пока оглядываюсь, все пытаюсь Тома найти, хоть и понимаю, что без толку уже. Пришел шериф, постоял, зубом поцыкал, в затылке почесал, поворачивается к этому, в шляпе, и интересуется, какого черта стрельбу устроили. Тот ему что-то про ордер, про арест, про сбежавшего из Нью-Орлеанской тюрьмы заключенного. Явно про нашего Луизиану Тома. Шериф слушает, кивает, а сам на тело в пыли смотрит. А тело там, я вам скажу, мать родная не признает. Потому что лица у того тела нету. Ясно только, что волосы черные (там, где на них нет крови и мозгов), и что покойник при жизни был высоким и худым. А больше и ничего. Что сказать — хороший выстрел.

— Это, получается, Том Риддл? — спрашивает шериф.

— А черт его знает, — неуверенно тянет парень в шляпе.

Тут я уже поближе протолкался.

— Он это, — говорю. — Как пить дать, он. Я его хорошо знаю, то есть знал. На ранчо он с нами работал.

— Вот как? — качает головой шериф и поворачивается к парню в шляпе. — Ну так забирай своего Риддла и катись отсюда, нечего ярмарку людям портить.

— Как же я за него теперь награду получу, — злится парень в шляпе. — У него же не лицо, а бифштекс.

— Не мои проблемы, — отвечает шериф. — Забирай, говорю, и чтобы к вечеру тебя тут не было. 

Понятное дело, недоволен, что сначала его не спросили, а начали на его территории охоту устраивать. Но я стою себе и молчу. Все, что надо, уже сказал. А остальное — не мое дело. Ну, парню в шляпе ничего не остается, как убраться, не поднимая шума. Толпа совсем успокаивается, я возвращаюсь обратно допивать свое пиво. Все довольны. Кроме парня в шляпе. В зале все так же душно, дымно и пьяно. Только парня в шляпе уже за стойкой нет. Нет и Сэма Снейка. Парни решат наверняка, что он воспользовался оказией и сбежал. Только я знаю, что там на улице рухнул от выстрела в лицо совсем не Луизиана Том, а Сэм Снейк, тоже, как и Том, высокий и черноволосый. Знаю и никому никогда не расскажу. Потому что теперь у меня перед Луизианой Томом должок — пять лет назад Десятка Том до нитки обчистил моего отца и свел его в могилу.

Луизиану Тома после этой истории я больше не встречал, да и не пытался. Только иногда напеваю: «Есть дом один в Нью-Орлеане — в том доме солнце встает. Он многим несчастным гибель принес и — Бог мой! — мне принесет». Привязчивый оказался мотивчик.


End file.
